1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition for laser engraving, a relief printing starting plate for laser engraving, a process for making a relief printing plate, and a relief printing plate.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a hydrophobic laser engraving type printing plate employing natural rubber, synthetic rubber, a thermoplastic elastomer, etc. is used (ref. JP-A-11-338139, etc. (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication)). As a technique for improving the rinsing properties of engraving residue generated by laser engraving, a technique in which porous inorganic fine particles are contained in a relief-forming layer, and liquid residue is adsorbed on these particles, thus improving removability has been proposed (ref. e.g. JP-A-2004-174758). Furthermore, it has been shown that an organic silicon compound contained in a laser-engravable photosensitive resin composition reduces the percentage residue remaining after engraving (making it difficult for residue to be attached), and engraving residue can easily be wiped away by a cloth impregnated with an organic solvent (ref. International Patent Application WO 2005-070691).